


Mantra

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never show them that your heart is breaking. <br/>Never let them see the pain in your eyes. <br/>Never cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Claire and Vamb's Secret Anniversary Drabble.  
> Thank you, ufp13 for saving my ass again.
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Never show them that your heart is breaking. 

Never let them see the pain in your eyes. 

Never cry. 

Her mantra.

Each night repeated again and again until she’d manage to fall into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning in her bed.

It was her fault they had ended up in the Delta Quadrant. It was her fault people had died. 

Chakotay had told her there was no good in blaming herself. He spoke about fate, about believing they would find their way back.

She didn’t trust his words, wasn’t sure she could trust him. Who was this enigmatic stranger whose pain and anger were barely hidden? Sometimes, she could still see the anger burning inside of him. It wanted to turn him into the angry rebel he’d been before crossing paths with Voyager.

She had been sent to capture him, now their fates were entwined.

The irony wasn’t lost on her.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she watched him over the rim of her cup. He was studying the latest damage report, but as if feeling her eyes on him, he looked up, their eyes meeting.

He tried reading her as she tried reading him. The question in his gaze turned into a smile, his mouth curving upward. Despite everything, she felt herself smiling back. No words were exchanged, and after too many seconds, she broke eye contact, bit down her bottom lip.

Wasn’t the Delta Quadrant the only danger she was facing? She looked at Chakotay again, wondered if this man would pose a danger to her heart. He could. She didn’t know why she was so sure, but she was.   
Never let him pierce the walls around your heart.

A new mantra whispered in the still of the night, maybe the most important of them all.

The End


End file.
